1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a resin, a resist composition and a method for producing resist pattern.
2. Related Art
In the mounting of the semiconductor chip being thin film and having multi-pin, the protruding electrodes of about 4 to 150 μm height, which is connection terminals (bumps), are formed on the substrate (wafer) by photolithography. As a method for forming such a connection terminal, JP2011-75864A1 mentions use of a resin having a structural unit derived from p-hydroxystyrene for resist compositions.